Saving Halloween
by Cheshire3324
Summary: I replaced my previous fic with this. The Pumpkin Princess learns the meaning of life and love. Let's just hope she can learn to love Christmas...rnFluffy LAOCR! Had to do something about the amount of LASR stories...
1. Important Author Note!

Very Important! PLEASE READ!

Hello folks! If you haven't already noticed, my Kim Possible fic is down. Sorry to those who did enjoy it. And I took down my Nightmare before Christmas fic. It is now this one because... I really couldn't carry the other one farther. Sorry.

I changed the plot, settings and what not. Gabrele is now older and she is Jack and Sally's daughter. Unknow to her parents, she lives part time with Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Ummm... The story rating is high because there is some... ahem, interesting themes and cursing.

Hopefully you will be willing to review. If you by chance have ideas, don't hestitate to tell me. Oh, and just so you know, I have spelling problems and don't have spell check. But I will do my best to avoid errors.

Love,  
The Girl in the Padded Cell


	2. Just be my Freind Or The Pumpkin Princes...

"God, I hate snow!" The girl cringed as she tromped through the town square. Halloweentown was abuzz with festive parties, all celebrating the holiday she hated most, Chirstmas. The poor Pumpkin Princess. Gabrele had never enjoyed Christmas. The icy wind froze her silky red curls, and turned her pale skin a soft pink. Horrible.

Gabrele smiled weakly as the Mayor greeted her cheerfully. "Hello, Princess! How are you on this joyful day?" He asked. Gabrele fought the urge to tell him _exactly_ how she felt, but Jack and Sally had taught her better. "Just as always." She answered, her cheery tone covering up any sarcasim. The Mayor seemed satisfied and walked away, humming to himself. Gabrele pulled the hood of her cloak up and hurried herself through the snow flurries. Her combat boots carried her through the gates and on to her home as the moon began to appear in the darkening sky.

The old tree house still stood in it's place, though it appeared the giant chasm that had been Oogie's lair had been filled. But under several feet of dirt, an underground house had been built. Gabrele crossed the bridge and hoped into the elevator. It desinded and stopped at an old, oak door. She opened it without a second thought. Everything was dark at first, then jubulent screams and bright lights caused Gabrele jump.

"God! Fuck, scare the hell out of me why don't you!"Gabrele laughed at the three trick-or-treaters, pulling her hood down.

"Happy birthday, Gabe." Shock smiled, handing a present to Gabrele. Barrel handed her one, too. Gabrele smiled sadly. 'At least you remembered it's my birthday and not just that damn holiday.' she thought.

Gabrele ripped away the wrapping and opened each box in turn. From Shock she recevied a box of scalpels for her discection obsession, and from Barrel, a lovely choker incrested with ruby and onix jewels. "And now for the main attraction." Lock said evily, handing a rather large box to her. Gabrele gasped when the box began to shake and she dropped it. Something shot out of it and came to rest, in mid-air, in front of her face.

A vampire tedy bear smiled at it's new master. Gabrele's mouth dropped open and she looked at Lock for a moment. He grinned and stated, "He harmless, quite cuddly really." As if on que the bear flew foward and nussled Gabrele gently. She hugged it in return and smiled at her friends. "I'll let you get away with this, just this once." Gabrele said slyly, allowing the bear to fall asleep in her arms. "But, you owe me for it."

Shock looked at her quizzicly. "What do you want? A breakfast in bed? Maybe a private night with Lock?"

Both Gabrele and Lock's eyes grew wide. "I'm kidding!" Shock laughed.

"Breakfast in bed sounds good." Gabrele answered, taking a seat in her airchair by the fire. She sighed heavily and began to gently stoke the teddy bear's ears. "I take it you didn't have good day." Lock said, plopping down on the couch. Gabrele shook her head. "I don't get it." she said. "Why don't they remember?"

Lock shrugged. His heart ached thinking about the poor girl, born on Christmas and forgotten by all but those who spent the most time with her. He had had to remind his brother and sister several times before they remembered to get Gabrele a birthday gift. Even Jack, who loved his daughter dearly, forgot easily. Lock was sure he and Sally where the only ones that ever remembered.

"I had better be going to bed if I'm gonna get up and make you breakfast."Shock sighed, hugging Gabrele. She turned to go but noticed Barrel had fallen asleep leanng on the back of the chair. "Get up!" Shock yelled, causing her brother to nearly jump out of his skin. Barrel stuck his tounge out at Shock and stumbled off to bed. Shock turned and headed off to her room.

Lock waited untill the sound of his sister shutting her bedrooom door echoed through the living room and turned back to Gabrele. He smiled as she began to rock her teddy bear back and forth gently. "You probaly don't want to hear this from me but," He said softly. "You're goning to make a great mom someday." Gabrele smiled up at him. "Thanks..." She replied, her cheeks turning a light pink from emberasment. Lock's eyes light up. 'Maybe she does have human qualities under all that anger.' he thought happily.

Silence fell between them and the only sounds tht could be heard were the bear's purr like snores and the crackling of the fire place. Gabrele sighed again and said, "If only I could have been born on a better day..." She relaxed into the chair, laying her hands on the arm rests and letting her eyes close. Her eyes opened again when she felt Lock's hand rest on top of hers. "I'm sorry I can't change you birthday but I do what I can to make it better." he said,smiing softly.

Gabrele grinned sheepishly and replied, "Just being my friend is enough."


End file.
